


temptation

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Church Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober 2020, Koharu is dead, M/M, Manipulation, Priest/Demon AU, Seduction, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daimon confronts a sadistic demon on an exorcism and finds himself in a tight spot.
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu, Kusunoki Daimon/Ujigawa Shuu
Kudos: 9
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go extra AU today. This is for the hierophilia prompt tho I didnt think it was strong enough to tag. Anyway!
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! This fic involves Daimon (32) being seduced by Shuu, a young demon who takes the form of a young boy (aka he's basically canon age), and eventually Shuu rides him against his will. Daimon also has sexual thoughts/fantasies of a young Koharu (14) during sex. If that's up your alley, let's go on!

Daimon had come face to face with evil many times before as an exorcist, but never before had he found it so young. When he first heard the details of the incidents left in its wake - several victims driven mad, others drained of their energy or blood, more mutilated beyond recognition - Daimon had expected to battle with an imposing, long-lived monster. Not the svelte, delicate creature he found before him with lavender hair and a dark, cruel smile.

"Onii-san," the little demon called him. His eyes caught in the light, shining bright fuchsia for a moment. Daimon suppressed the shudder in his body. While he was still weak to incorporeal entities like ghosts and spirits, demons were different - they were physical beings, able to be grasped and attacked and defeated. And Daimon had come to do just that. The victims would never be able to find relief with their tormentor freely walking the world, on the prowl for new humans to torment.

"I can tell yer not like the others, onii-san..." he said, eyes burning into Daimon. Then, he grinned. "Yer way more handsome."

Goosebumps raised on his skin. It disgusted Daimon to think that the demon had seduced all of his victims while using such a young form. "What is your name?"

"Hmm?" The demon rolled his shoulders, drawing Daimon's eyes unwillingly down the line of his graceful-looking body. "You can call me Shuu, if ya want."

"Your real name," he insisted. His voice was bold and he thrust his cross out, trying to threaten the demon into compliance. As bold as any demon was, the power of faith was often enough to destabilize them, especially within a church. More terrifying demons had cowered before an exorcist's strong will. "Answer me."

Yet that demon did no such thing. Instead, he laughed. "A real man of the cloth, ey? How sexy..." Daimon was shocked as the little figure walked toward him, seemingly unfazed by the holiness his cross. "Surprised, aintcha? Yer faith ain't that powerful here." Daimon felt dread filling his stomach. It _had_ been strangely easy to lure Shuu into the church, but Daimon had blamed it on the demon's hubris. Perhaps he had been the one who had been overconfident. And now, he was going to pay for it.

"At least, not in yer sinful li'l heart," Shuu said coyley. Daimon didn't know what he meant at first. "How old was he, when he died...? He was a pretty thing."

Daimon's heart skipped a beat, fear taking hold now that he knew the demon was able to glimpse inside him. "Get out of my head, demon," he demanded, knowing the demon wanting nothing more than to break him. Shuu might be strong, but Daimon was a fully-fledged exorcist - there had to be something he could do. He tried to steel himself, tried to remember the power of the Lord, his faith. In his moments of weakness, Daimon always reminded himself of his reason for joining the church. Koharu had been fourteen when he passed away. When he was murdered by a demon. From then on Daimon vowed to take his revenge on their kind, so that no one would feel Koharu's pain, or his own loss...

It was cruel that the little demon in front of him now resembled Koharu, in ways Daimon didn't want to dwell on about. The little quirk to his smile, his thin, almost girlish body, the heavy twang in his voice.

"Ah. You weren't able t'share yer love for him." Daimon tensed, knowing the demon was still reading into him. Yet, those words struck the wounds buried so deeply in his heart. His mind wavered, doubt creeping in - maybe his faith wasn't strong enough to fight against him, not when Shuu already gleaned so much about him.

It felt like he was suffocating in the darkness as Shuu approached him. "Hehe... I don't mind a bit if ya wanna make-believe. Onii-san." The hand holding his cross shook, and Shuu gently took it in his own. Daimon tried to pull away, but the young demon was far stronger than he looked, his small fingers digging into Daimon's wrist, holding him in place.

Daimon's breath hitched. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Shuu's tipped his head and took the bottom of the cross into his mouth. His pink tongue flicked out, rubbing along the side of it, and then he sucked on the end with a low moan. Shuu's eyes fluttered close, as if in pleasure as he profaned Daimon's precious cross. Yet he was powerless to stop it - or perhaps, reluctant to. His heart was beating hard in his chest, watching Shuu fellate the long shaft, bobbing his head back and forth.

With horror, Daimon realized there was heat gathering in his stomach, lust - and for a brief second, he shamefully pictured those pink lips wrapped around his cock instead of the cross. (The same way he thought about Koharu, unchanged in his mind from their youth, doing the same).

Shuu's glowing eyes cracked open, staring smugly as though Daimon had admitted such an awful desire out loud. In the same motion that he pulled his lips away, Shuu pushed hard at Daimon's chest, throwing him across the church. With a crash, Daimon's body slammed against the altar. Sharp pain shot through him all over as he collapsed onto the slab, gasping in pain.

Shuu was there with him before he could pull himself together. It only took one look at the demon's wanton expression to know what he wanted from him, and it was confirmed by the feeling of his small hands pushing into his pants. Shuu climbed onto the altar over him, coaxing his cock into unwilling hardness.

"We oughta have some fun." Shuu's body was so small and fragile looking that, demon or no, Daimon couldn't dare to think of him actually going through with it. The thin fabric of his tiny shorts only needed to be pushed to the side to bare his little hole, and Shuu immediately guided Daimon's cock to his ass.

"Get off me," he huffed in desperation, finally finding his voice. "Don't -" His hands clutched at Shuu's hips, trying to push him away, but there was a frustrating weakness in his arms, his whole body. Shuu laughed and sunk down on his cock, groaning wildly and throwing his head back as he took him to the root. Daimon lost the voice he'd so recently recovered, a harsh gasping sound all that escaped him. Shuu was tight - sinfully tight, squeezing down on his cock like a vice, and so, so soft inside. His hole stretched wide over his girth without a problem. Just when Daimon thought he might unravel from the pleasure alone, Shuu moved.

To think something so simple would make Daimon give in to the demon's awful ploy. His nails pressed into Shuu's hips as he lifted his own, bucking into Shuu's heat. And Shuu effortlessly rode him out, taking all of his rough, wild thrusts given in madness with coy words of encouragement. Daimon was breathing so hard and quickly that he thought he might hyperventilate, his head dizzy with pleasure and his stomach sick with guilt.

His pulse raced as Shuu bounced on his cock, and Daimon's weakened haze made it so easy for him to indulge in the fantasy that the demon had purposefully dredged up before. Thoughts of Koharu came to Daimon's mind - a dream where he was alive, somehow, yet instead of them both being adults or their boyhood selves, Daimon pictured himself towering over Koharu's young form. Imagined his adult cock stuffing him full. With a little practice, Koharu would learn to take it as good as Shuu did, his little body opening up for him.

It was the most foul thing he could imagine at any time, let alone in this situation, but Daimon's body burned with excitement. "K-koharu," Daimon moaned despite himself. When Shuu's arms wrapped around his shoulders, he leaned into it, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder.

"Ah - just like that. You're so good, onii-san," Shuu let out into his ear. One hand reached down between them, cupping his small cock. "I think I'm gonna come..."

Daimon wondered how Koharu would sound saying the same thing, thought of how he'd look on the brink of orgasm, trying to resist. Damon shuddered, thrusting shakily upward into Shuu's ass as the demon, the tight, sensual little demon took the punishment without complaint, jerking himself off in time. His voice raised in another moan as he climaxed, cum slicking against both of their chests.

Daimon buried himself deep inside Shuu - inside Koharu. He clenched his eyes shut, imagining Koharu's lovely face slack with pleasure as he came. Daimon's orgasm exploded, shaking him to the core, the desires within him stoked so high by Shuu's enticement that he could barely pull himself back together afterward.

His heart ached, pierced by the pain of being manipulated by a demon into succumbing to such debauchery. Daimon knew he couldn't turn away from Shuu before him, even if his will was practically broken. He shivered as Shuu lifted himself up off his cock, and watched the dribble of his semen spill down Shuu's thighs. "Y'know, yer pretty fun," the demon said with a grin. "I oughta make ya one of my toys. Whaddya think?"

Daimon reached out for strength, but even the sweet memories of Koharu he always used to bolster his resolve were sullied now, by his own disgusting desires. Daimon lay there limply, staring up at Shuu's glittering eyes. He could only pray that Koharu would forgive him for being so weak.


End file.
